1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an antiskid crampon, and more particularly, to a safety crampon with generality put on, which encircles front/rear/left/right sides of shoes around a spike pad to elastically press and grip them so that the crampon is not come off from the shoes, thereby ensuring safety. Also, the present invention relates to a safety crampon with generality put on, which has excellent wearing feeling and walking owing to characteristics of an elastic material, can be put on all kinds of shoes including mountain-climbing boots, high-heeled shoes, and rubber shoes, allows a user to safely climb a mountain and safely walk on a skiddy icy road of the ground, and has a conveniently portable advantage.
2. Background of the Prior Art
Generally, a crampon which a user puts on for safe climbing in the winter season is divided into a fixed type fixed to shoes in a single body and a detachable type detachably fixed to shoes using a securing band and so on.
A conventional detachable crampon is provided in such a way that a spike is protruded on a rigid metal plate. Therefore, the conventional detachable crampon has no flexibility. For this reason, it is inconvenient for a user to carry and handle the crampon. Also, such a crampon may hurt the user. Moreover, since the conventional detachable crampon has a size relatively greater and higher than that of shoes, problems occur in that it is difficult for the user to maintain the balance and inconvenience is caused during walking.
Furthermore, a problem occurs in that it is difficult to use the crampon on an icy road of the ground except for climbing due to such inconvenience in wearing feeling and walking.
Meanwhile, a related art crampon 100 is disclosed in the Japanese Utility Model No. 3020680 (registered on Nov. 15, 1995), in which a pushpin 110 is protruded on a spike pad 120 of a soft material such as rubber, and hooks 130 and 140 are formed in a single body with the spike pad 120 and fixably hooked over the toe and the heel of shoes, as shown in FIG. 7A and FIG. 7B.
In the related art crampon 100, since the spike pad 120 and the hooks 130 and 140 have elasticity, it is convenient to put on and carry the crampon.
However, the aforementioned crampon 100 has several problems. Since the hooks are unstably formed only at the front and rear of the spike pad 120, the crampon may be come off from the shoes during climbing, thereby deteriorating safety. Also, since the pushpin 110 serving as a spike is formed of a single pillar, it is difficult for the user to maintain the balance. Moreover, a problem occurs in that the pushpin may be broken or bent.